Daishou's curious are dangerous
by Imorz
Summary: Daishou ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi belok. Dedikasi untuk #MrSnakeDay


Daishou putus (lagi) dengan Mika.

Kuroo tertawa penuh. Adalah momen paling membahagiakan ketika bisa menertawakan musuh bebuyutan di atas penderitaannya. Betul, betul. Ia sampai menulis di akun facebook miliknya.

 **Daishou putus? Mampus. Terima kasih Tuhan.**

Tiga puluh jempol. Tiga reaksi hati. Tujuh emotikon tertawa. Satu emotikon marah—oh, kita tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Lev Haiba memberi ucapan hampir serupa di kolom komentar. Hinata Shoyo bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud Kuroo. Bokuto Koutarou memberi komentar _out of topic_ (dia memang suka begitu). Sementara Daishou membalasnya dengan sumpah serapah sampai harus menggunakan _'Lihat Selengkapnya_.'

Esoknya. Malam hari. Ketika Kuroo baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah selesai keramas, ponselnya dihadiahi pesan dari si pemuda baru putus.

 _"Hei, Kuroo. Kau kan pintar tuh nge-gebet batangan. Ajarin jadi hehomoan, dong. Siapa tahu langgeng."_

Kuroo ingin kesal tapi juga bangga.

* * *

Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _warning: typo(s), slash, harem!daishou_

Daishou's curious are dangerous © Imorz

Daishou ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi belok.

* * *

Ujung pulpen di tekan naik-turun.

Daishou memasang mimik berpikir sejak dering istirahat berbunyi. Roti melon isi kari minta dinotis dari tadi.

Daftar tips-tips berian musuh bebuyutan, Kuroo Tetsurou, menjadi obyek fokusnya saat ini. Menjadi belok itu tidak gampang, apalagi kalau dilakukannya setengah hati, begitu petuahnya. Daishou mengangguk mengerti. Masalahnya ia masih bingung bagaimana mengeksekusi setiap tips yang sudah diberikan. Kepada siapa juga Daishou masih belum tahu.

Oh, betul. Kuroo juga menginformasikan hal yang sangat sakral. Siapa yang harus berada di posisi atas atau bawah. Daishou Suguru harus di atas. Titik.

Gaung dengkuran menyapa ruang dengar. Daishou menilik teman sekelasnya. Ada Hiroo Kouji sedang tidur dengan khidmat. Pemuda itu juga berada di tim voli Nohebi dengan posisi _middle blocker_. Poninya mirip-mirip si musuh bebuyutan. Bedanya poni Hiroo menutupi mata kirinya. Mungkin gaya picak sebelah sedang tren.

Kalau diamati betul-betul, Hiroo cukup manis juga. Tapi tingginya yang naujubillah itu tidak termasuk kategori. Terkadang Daishou sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya: "Gimana kabar cuaca di atas sana?" Gitu.

Tips homo pertama dijalankan.

Daishou mengelus rambut Hiroo lembut. Sedikit kaget ternyata rambutnya memang lembut, diam-diam bertanya perawatan apa yang dilakukan Hiroo. Pemuda itu terusik, ia bangun dengan kelopak berat.

"Daishou?" lenguhnya malas. "Jangan ganggu tidurku—"

Senyum secerah mentari pagi, secantik rembulan malam, seindah bintang kejora: **terpasang!**

Hiroo hampir tak berkedip. Ekspresinya masih datar.

"Ah, kau terganggu, ya? Maaf kalau begitu."

Daishou menarik tangannya kembali. Wajahnya pura-pura kecil hati.

Hiroo menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Terasa pas digenggaman seperti menggenggam kayu baton. Bedanya yang satu ini kulitnya mulus.

Daishou terbelalak. Jantung mendadak _doki-doki_.

"Kau ini... jangan coba-coba menggodaku, Daishou." Hiroo menajamkan tatapannya, "Atau kau memang ingin menggodaku, ya?"

 _Inner_ uke Daishou meledak-ledak.

"A-aku bukannya ingin menggodamu! Hih, memangnya siapa yang ingin menggodamu! Aku bukan tipikal yang mudah menggoda orang!" ujar Daishou seraya menepis tangan.

"Kau menyebut kata menggoda tiga kali."

"Eh? Masa? Pokoknya, aku tidak sedang ingin menggodamu."

"Empat."

"Lupakan saja!"

Daishou menegap, salah tingkah. Ia berjalan keluar kelas. Hiroo dengan jelas menangkap rona kemerahan sekitaran pipi dan telinga lelaki itu.

"Hei, kalau kau berubah pikiran. Aku masih ada di sini," teriak Hiroo.

Dan Daishou menjawabnya dengan juluran lidah mengejek. Tatapan Hiroo beralih ke atas meja Daishou.

Roti melon isi kari (masih) mengemis minta dinotis.

"Maaf, tapi Daishou sukanya Papico."

* * *

Pengalaman pertama homo Daishou seratus persen gagal. Hampir saja status seme-nya berubah uke. _No, no, no_. Daishou harus memerankan posisi yang menggagahi bukannya berteriak ena-ena.

Numai Kazuma dari kelas tiga satu sedang bercengkerama seru dengan temannya. Daishou reflek menjadikannya obyek praktikum selanjutnya.

"Nu~Mai!" teriak Daishou berlari gaya India (plus efek bunga matahari dan mawar imajiner).

Numai, dengan muka garangnya, menoleh jijik. Salah satu temannya ikut menoleh jijik. Satu kelas mendengarnya jijik. Jijik.

Kulit pisang sedang asik _runway_ di koridor. Sayang tubuhnya tegencet dasar _uwabaki_ Daishou, membuat pemuda itu lambung dengan borjuisnya ke depan. Sementara Numai Kazuma sudah siap merentangkan tangan menangkap Daishou yang terjatuh.

"Hap. Hampir saja. Lain kali hati-hati dong, Daishou."

Jantung Daishou kembali _doki-doki._

Kalau kita pindahkan adegan ini ke dalam komik _shoujo_ , ia akan mendapatkan panel terbesar yang memerlukan dua kertas kalau komiknya berformat _tankoubon_. Dengan wajah _heroine_ yang dihiasi garis-garis merah dan mata yang terbelalak lebay, lalu ada sang _hero_ yang sigap menangkap dengan wajah tampan dan berani serta lengan kokoh ala-ala pahlawan super. Jangan lupa efek _tone_ dan hiasan bunga sebagai pelengkap.

Daishou merasa sedang dipeluk. Wajahnya memanas seperti pantat teko. Ia mendongak.

Rupa Numai berubah setampan Lee Min Ho.

Daishou _fanboying_.

"A-a-a-a-aku minta maaf!" buru-buru menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Numai. Bungkuk hormat sembilan puluh derajat, lalu berlanjut balik kanan grak. Cara berjalannya sekaku robot tentara.

"Apaan sih, dia itu?" tukas salah satu saksi mata. Sedikit mengakui matanya ternodai. Ia menilik Numai.

Numai Kazuma mengerutkan kening dengan pipi merona tipis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sedang dalam mode ular binal."

* * *

Daishou ingin muntah.

Tidak. Ia bukannya sedang mengandung. Lagi pula, Daishou bukan di posisi yang akan mengandung. Oh, iya. Laki-laki kan tidak bisa mengandung. Dodol.

Tapi, Daishou ingin muntah. Serius.

Usaha menjadi beloknya sedang tidak bagus. Mungkin hari ini _Cancer_ tidak cocok diasmara. Ia lupa memeriksa horoskop majalah Ibunya hari ini. Suara khas orang muntah terdengar dari bilik toilet ketiga.

Selain Hiroo dan Numai, berbagai manusia dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki lainnya telah ia coba jadikan obyek. Hasilnya? Nol cantik. Kebanyakan (atau semuanya?) berbuah _doki-doki_ dari sisi Daishou Suguru.

Perasaan mual naik, Daishou memuntahkan liur.

Apakah ini termasuk gejala perubahan orientasi seksual? Daishou bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroo mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Hah, siapa peduli. Daishou membuang liur lagi.

"Daishou- _san_?"

Pundak Daishou bergidik kaget. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Mendongak ketika mendapati Kuguri Naoyasu berdiri menjulang tinggi dengan songongnya. Keningnya juga seakan bertuliskan: _"I'm the most songong person in this world, bij."_

Daishou menyipit, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kuguri?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap, wajahnya masih songong. "Tadi habis pipis." Ia berjongkok, "Daishou- _san_ , hamil? Selamat."

"Kuguri Naoyasu. Kau ini tidak lulus sekolah dasar, ya? Mana mungkin aku hamil! Aku mual!"

Kuguri mengatup bibirnya. Perasaan mual itu salah satu tanda-tanda orang hamil, mungkin begitu pikirnya.

Pada akhirnya ia mengelusi punggung Daishou. Membantu kakak kelasnya itu meredakan mual yang meraja.

"Kuguri, terima kasih. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Tapi daritadi Daishou- _san_ hanya membuang liur."

"Ya. Sekarang, perutku sudah jauh lebih baik."

Kuguri membantu Daishou berdiri, "Apa kau ingin ke UKS? Aku antar." Daishou mengangguk.

Pundaknya membopong lengan Daishou yang lemah. Beberapa murid menjadikannya tontonan. Numai Kazuma menghampiri dengan raut khawatir, Daishou mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Hiroo Kouji berlaku sama, Daishou memberikan senyuman oke.

Ruang kesehatan sunyi. Petugasnya pun tidak terlihat belahan bokongnya, batang hidung apalagi. Kuguri meletakkan Daishou di salah satu matras.

"Kuguri, kau tak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak apa-apa, Daishou- _san_. Aku justru khawatir melihat keadaanmu seperti itu," jawab Kuguri sambil mencari obat pereda sakit perut. "Oh, ini dia."

Kuguri menyerahkan bungkus obat dan segelas air putih. Beralih duduk tepat di samping Daishou.

"Tunggu apalagi? Minum obatnya, Daishou- _san_."

Daishou Suguru mematung _doki-doki_ , lagi. Padahal Kuguri hanya duduk di sampingnya santai.

Dengan rambut gaya saint surya, pemuda itu menatap Daishou lekat-lekat seakan tengah menelanjangi. Oh, lihat! Kelingkingnya jahil mengait kelingking Daishou!

Mual Daishou Suguru sirna.

Berganti sakit jantung.

"Daishou- _san_?" Kuguri mendekat, perkataannya berubah seperti bisikan, "Minum obatnya. Atau kau ingin aku yang menyuapkannya untukmu?"

Kelopak mengerjap cepat. Daya pompa jantung berubah semangat. Napas Daishou tercekat. Rasanya kiamat sudah dekat.

Bibir Kuguri menyentuh kuping Daishou.

"Daishou- _san_?"

Daishou bergerak mundur secepat mungkin. Wajahnya merah merekah. Keringat mengucur bukan main. Kuguri menatapnya datar. Anak ini ... kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"K-Kuguri... k-kau Kuguri, kan?"

Kepalanya bergerak miring, wajahnya gelap, "Seratus persen Kuguri Naoyasu."

Daishou tak mampu berucap apa pun. Bibirnya kelu.

Apalagi saat pemuda itu bergerak mendekat dan ponselnya jatuh dari kantung kemeja.

Nama Shibayama Yuuki tertera sedang memanggil.

"Shibayama Yuuki?"

Kuguri menarik diri, "Anak Nekoma. Aku sedang dekat dengannya."

Kenapa Daishou merasa seperti dikhianati?

Ia turun dari matras. Kuguri menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku padahal kau sedang dekat dengan orang lain? Kuguri, dasar kau ular!"

Daishou mengempas pintu UKS kasar. Meninggalkan Kuguri dengan kebingungan. Ia meraih ponselnya. Panggilan terhenti.

"Memangnya siapa yang menggoda Daishou- _san_?" ujarnya sembari memanggil kembali kontak Shibayama Yuuki.

Kuguri 'songong' Naoyasu.

Sementara itu, Daishou kembali ke kelas dengan wajah masam. Hiroo yang mendapati kehadirannya langsung menegap. Mimiknya berubah cerah.

"Daishou, kau sudah sehat?"

Daishou mengangguk. Ia mengempas bokongnya kasar.

"Daishou, kalau boleh tahu. Sabtu ini kau kosong tidak? A-aku ingin kita jalan-jalan ke—"

"Hiroo."

Hiroo mengulum perkataannya.

"—maaf, tapi aku lurus."

Tidak mau tahu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Daishou Suguru harus mengajak Mika balikan.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

saint surya adalah plesetan dari saint seiya.

a/n: selamat ulang tahun kapten nohebi! mari kita notis kehadirannya, guys!


End file.
